Savior from another world?
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: A law enforcement officer from our world gets transported to middle earth where she is found by two brothers... Fili and Kili.
1. Chapter 1

Survival in the unknown

Ameariah Rose Schultz... A twenty four year old, petite, Law enforcement officer in Tucson Arizona, pushed open her apartment door. With a bag of groceries in one hand a box in another she pushed through the door, slamming it shut before she made her way to the kitchen. After a putting away the groceries she grabbed the large box and settled down on the couch with a gleeful smile. "Thank goodness, it has all finally arrived." she muttered opening the box, and dumping out its contents. The contents included a five hundred piece field medical kit, a suture kit, a cold steel machete, about fifty "1,000 calorie meal bars" a giant pack of water purifying tablets, a box of fifty wind and water proof matches, along with a lighter, canteen, a bathing kit, flashlight, pocket knife, four bags of beef jerky, two packs of batteries, a Multitool, a mini crossbow with about 50 arrows, a compass, rope, two emergency blankets, a mini sewing kit, razor blade saw and a large pack of twenty four hour glow sticks.

She smirked before grabbing a large black duffle bag from beside the couch and opening it to see a thick leather hoodie jacket, a pair of clothes and shoes, and about six hundred rounds of nine millimeter ammunition. Ameariah then stuffed the contents from the box into the duffle bag and was relieved to see that everything fit neatly in it. "My survival kit is pretty much finished, my father would kill me if he knew that I had lost my last one." she mused before sitting back on her couch and pulling out the hobbit book. It wasn't long before she had begun to doze off when suddenly the ground began to shake violently. She bolted up and grabbed her survival kit as the trembling got worse and cracks in the walls and ceilings began to appear. She stumbled to the door when all of sudden there was a loud crash and everything went dark.

As she began to come to she could hear voices that sounded like whispers, then pain exploded in her head making her groan out. "Shhhh, she seems to be waking up." said a masculine voice, making Ameariah shoot up and her eyes fly open in alarm. Instantly being blinded by the sunlight she squinted as her eyes began to adjust. As soon as her vision was good she instantly scrambled away from the two men a foot away from her, grabbing her gun in the process and aiming at them. "Whoa my lady... We mean you no harm!" exclaimed the blonde one, holding his hands out in an imploring manner. It was at this point that Ameariah noticed her surroundings being a forest. "Where am I?" she asked her eyes narrowing as she lowered her gun slightly and took in the two men's unusual clothing and weapons. "You are in a forest two days travel from the shire supplied the younger brunette of the two.

Ameariah looked at them with wide eyes before she jumped to her feet and exclaimed "This is not possible! This place doesn't exist, you two aren't real." Both men stared at her in confusion before the younger one once again spoke up "My lady, I can assure you that we are very real." Ameariah looked between the two before asking "Who are you?" The two men beamed before taking a step towards her and starting with the blonde one replied "Fili, at your service my lady." he finished with a bow followed by the brunette doing the same and adding "Kili, at your service." The both of them stood beaming at her while she went completely ashen face, as soon as she processed what they said she gawked and exclaimed "You are dwarves!" Both dwarves looked at her amused before Kili looked at her gun and asked "May I ask what your name is? And what that peculiar contraption in your hand is?" Ameariah raised an eyebrow in annoyance but upon realizing he was just genuinely curious she reluctantly replied "My name is Ameariah Rose Schultz, and this is a gun. It shoots very tiny and lethal projectiles in seconds, it's a weapon." She added when she saw their clueless looks.

"Well Lady Ameariah, from your odd clothing, luggage ,weaponry, speech and utter confusion as to your whereabouts . I gather that you are not from around these parts." States Fili his hand on his beard in thought, Ameariah sighed and moved to grab her survival kit. "Yeah that's obvious..." her mind went to her knowledge of middle earth and instantly remembered a name that could be of some help. "Do you two know where I can find Gandalf the Gray?" she asked looking between the two with an impassive expression. Both dwarves turned to each other with cautious expressions before Kili stepped forward and aggressively asked "How do you know Gandalf, if you aren't from around here?" Ameariah looked like a deer caught in headlights before she smoothly replied " I don't actually know him, that would suggest that I have actually met him in real life. Which in fact is a no, however, I do know of him... He is a wizard after all."

The brothers looked at her skeptically before replying " Aye we know where you could find him, we are headed there now. If you would care to join us? It's safer in bigger numbers." suggested Fili with a welcoming smile. Ameariah bit her lip as she weighed the options, traveling by herself and possibly running into some goblins or orcs. Or on the other hand go with two dwarf princes who are both great warriors and who both die at the end of the book. She mentally rolled her eyes, it was a no brainer "Well if you don't mind the company, then I would love to join you." Kili beamed at her with happiness as he clapped his hands and replied "Right then, we were just stopping for some lunch when we found you. You are welcome to join us. "

The two brothers walked over to their ponies and quickly began pulling out food from their satchels. Ameariah stood awkwardly on the sidelines watching the two brothers like a hawk, her hand not far from her Ruger LC9 9millimeter. Her mind was reeling as thoughts surged through her mind. 'Fili and Kili ... Sons of Durin, nephews to Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain. ... If Fili and Kili are here then this must be before they take back Erebor... Before they die. But... Why am I here?' Ameariah was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kili approach her till he cleared his throat, startling her. She turned to him with an impassive expression making him rub the back of his head awkwardly before offering her the bread and cheese in his hand. After staring at it a moment she took the offered food before replying "Thank you."

As they ate lunch, no words were spoken, everyone was lost in there own thoughts that when Ameariah first spoke the two brothers turned to her quizzically. "So why are you two headed to meet Gandalf the Gray?" she asked tearing a piece of bread and putting it in her mouth. Fili shrugged at his brothers questioning gaze, Kili then replied " We are going to meet our kin in the Shire. Gandalf is suppose to be there as well, he was the one to call the meeting." Ameariah's eyes widen a fraction as her thoughts were confirmed 'The quest to reclaim Erebor.' As they finished their meal, Ameariah walked over to her survival duffle bag and pulled out a dagger and strapped it to her belt. The two brothers watched as she hauled the back up and over her shoulder.

Kili smirked before bringing his horse to her and asking "Would you like to ride with me? Fili can place your bag with his." Fili scoffed before saying "Or you my lady, can ride with me while my brother takes care of your bag. Tis your choice." Ameariah looked between the two with amusement in her eyes, maybe being in middle earth wasn't so bad after all. Fili and Kili both gave charming puppy dog looks and she found it hard to choose. "Can I ride with Fili today and Kili tomorrow? That way I don't have to choose between the two of you." The brothers were surprised by her response but eagerly agreed, Fili grabbing her hand and pulling her over to his horse. It was at that moment that she realized they were about the same height. 'Wonderful, I am as tall as a dwarf' She turned to Kili and passed her duffle bag to him "Careful, it's quite heavy." Kili raised an eyebrow before lifting the bag with two fingers, smirking at her shocked expression.

Ameariah mounted the horse easily and watched as Fili swung up behind her and grabbed the reigns. They kept a good pace as the two brothers chatted back and forth, pulling her in at any chance they got. " So where are you from Miss Ameariah?" asked Kili with his usual charming smile. "I am from a place called Tucson... It's a city in a place called Arizona.:.. It's really far from here." Fili was intrigued and asked "What's it like there? Does everyone dress as you do?" And so the next two hours were spent talking about the Tucson Arizona and the Blue Mountains. As they came around the bend they heard a loud screech making everyone freeze, Kili growled as Fili whispered harshly "Uncles going to kill us if we get attacked by orcs."

-Authors Note- So should I continue this? Does anyone like it? Please review, Favorite and follow to let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Survival in the unknown 2

Ameariah tensed as the shrieks got louder, she reached for her gun and looked around wildly. As they moved farther down the path, they heard the sounds of swords clashing and screams from women and children. Fili and Kili turned to each other mutely asking if they should interfere before Fili gestured in front of him to Ameariah. Kili bit his lip unable to resist helping as he turned to Ameariah and said "We need to help, stay here out of site and we will be right back." he jumped off his horse and pulled it behind several low hung trees, Fili did the same and Ameariah was hidden behind the shrubbery. "Hey! I can help. I know how to fight." she said protesting and the thought that they were trying to protect her because she was a girl made her annoyed.

Kili and Fili looked at her skeptically before shaking their heads and restating "Stay here. We will be right back!" They spun around and ran towards the fighting, Ameariah waited about two minutes before she grabbed her gun and pulled her dagger and sprinted towards the action. She broke the tree line and instantly found herself face to face with a foul smelling bloodied Orc. It lunged at her making her dodge and slash, this continued for several moments before she got a chance and beheaded the disgusting creature. She looked around and noticed that Fili and Kili were defending some defenseless travelers, which included some women and children as well as middle aged men.

Ameariah than noticed the Orcs attempting to flank the two brothers and before she could think she aimed her Glock and shot. Orcs began dropping all around, each having a bullet hole in the center of their foreheads. She watched as the two brothers continue fighting but an Orc broke through and ran towards a women holding her children close. "So not happening." she muttered before looking down at her dagger and taking a careful aim, hoping that her aim was true as she sent it flying. The dagger was embedded in its intended target , right smack dab in the back going through the creatures spinal cord. Kili beheaded it for good measure and the two brothers sighed in relief. Instantly Ameariah was surrounded by kids all cheering and thanking her for saving them, the young women however, were surrounding Fili and Kili with flirty smiles.

"Thank you for saving us miss...?" said a young man with brown locks coming up to her with a charming smile. Ameariah turned to him and instantly didn't like the guy, turning tight lipped she curtly replied "Ameariah, my name is Ameariah." The young man smiled before bowing and replying "Well Lady Ameariah, my name is James." Ameariah nodded before making her way to Fili and Kili, both of whom had been watching her in the corner of their eyes. "We told you to stay put, we had everything under control here." said Fili with a frown on his face. Kili however just pulled her into a hug with a sigh of relief "You are the bravest and stupidest person I have ever met! You could've been killed, if it wasn't for that weapon you would've been!" he whispered harshly noticing the stares from those around them.

Ameariah raised an eyebrow before cockily replying " Well I saved you two didn't I? And without so much as a scratch I might add. I told you I could handle myself." The Durin brothers looked at her with annoyance before Fili replied "While you are in our company, please... We beg you my lady. Do not put yourself in so much unnecessary danger." Ameariah huffed before replying "I can make no such promises, however, I will do my best not to get in your guys way." Kili sighed and began walking back to where they left the horses, not bothering to look back to see if his brother or Ameariah was following.

Over the journey it took to get to the Shire, Ameariah earned the Durin heirs respect and they like well had earned hers. The following morning after their daring rescue, she had gone hunting and taken out six large rabbits and a snake. (The snake had made the unfortunate mistake of trying to bite her.) When it came to seasoning the meat, she was grateful that her survival kit had lots of salt and pepper. As they got closer and closer to the Shire, Ameariah got more and more anxious. Worried what she would say to Gandalf and how to tag along during the quest to protect the line of Durin. She couldn't bare the thought of these two kind and funny dwarves and their uncle dying for Erebor. She had to save them, even if it meant that she got hurt or died in the process.

Nightfall came

Fili, Kili and Ameariah made there way through the shire, the ladder being amazed at how beautiful and quaint the hobbit land was. "Blast! I don't remember if we are suppose to go left or right at hobbitant." muttered Fili loudly, looking at the fork in the road. Ameariah rolled her eyes and after looking around their surroundings she started walking down the right path, hoping that the dwarf brothers would follow her. Sure enough they did and about a half hour later they were in front of a large round hobbit hole door, in the center of the lower half laid a strange symbol. "Looks like we are at the right place." stated Kili and with a nod to her he knocked.

Ameariah smiled when the door opened and her eyes met the small hobbit, "Fili" "Kili " they introduced themselves and bowed "At your service" at the same time. Kili jumped in with a enthusiastic smile and added "You must be Mister Boggins!" Bilbo snapping out of his stupor quickly spoke up "Baggins... I am sorry you can't come in! You have come to the wrong house." He tried to quickly close the door but Kili was to quick and strong and stopped it from closing as he frantically asked "What? Has it been canceled?" Fili turned to his brother before stating "No one told us." Bilbo looked confused before replying "Can... No nothing's been canceled!" Kili broke out into a beaming grin as he sighed "Well that's a relief!" He pushed his way in followed by Fili, Ameariah remained on his door step waiting to be noticed. After Fili filled Bilbo's arms with his various swords, daggers and knives, Ameariah giggled at the hobbits horrified expression as Kili scraped the mud off his boots with Bilbo's glory box.

The hobbit whirled around to face her and openly gawked "ummm... Ameariah at your service Mister Baggins. Would you like some help?" she asked with a small warm smile. The hobbit blinked impassively for a second before replying "Please do come in, I am sorry for not seeing you there. You are not a dwarf ... And what are you wearing?" It was at this point that Ameariah realized that she had been wearing clothes from earth for the last couple days. "Eh... It's a long story. One of which I will explain once I speak with Gandalf." Bilbo looked curious before respectively stayed silent, taking her survival duffle and gently placed it by the other packs in the hall. Ameariah stayed in the dark area of the hall and watched as Balin and Dwalin put the Durin heirs to work. Neither of the Fundin sons noticing her presence, Bilbo was trying to stop the four dwarves and was getting increasingly aggravated. Then the door bell range and Ameariah had to stifle her laugh at Bilbo's annoyed expression.

"If this is some plot heads idea of a joke! Hmm! I can only say that it is in very poor... Gandalf..." he said as he swung the door open and in tumbled several dwarves, Gandalf standing behind them. Chaos erupted in Bag End as dwarves pillaged the pantry and put Bilbo's house in all manner of disarray. Gandalf was moving through the hall when he caught the eyes of Ameariah in the corner, his eyebrows furrowed as she stepped out. "And who might you be my dear?" he asked observing her strange clothing and what he assumed was weaponry at her side. "I am Ameariah, I need to speak with you Gandalf." The wizard was quite intrigued by the short woman in front of him and nodded, gesturing to the hobbits small study.

Ten minutes later Gandalf was in deep thought looking at Ameariah who was standing tensely in front of him, wondering what the wizard would do after everything she had told him. "Please say something... Your silence is starting to make me uncomfortable." she said bringing Gandalf out of his thoughts. "Well it seems that the Valar have chosen you my dear to save the line of Durin. Which means that you will be coming with us on our journey to Erebor." he said making Ameariah sigh in relief. The wizard patted her shoulder as her moved to leave when she suddenly stopped him "Wait Gandalf! ... My clothing... I don't suppose you can cast some spell that can change them to look like middle earth ones?" she asked timidly under his scrutinizing gaze.

Gandalf looked her over before muttering several words under his breath, suddenly Ameariah was in a clothing of the race of men with a cloak and everything. "Now Thorin Oakenshield will not be pleased by this development so please leave all the talking to me dear." Ameariah was lost in middle earth heaven, she had met all the dwarves which were all nice excluding Gloin and Dwalin, and had just got to watch them sing while cleaning the dishes. But the fun was short lived when all of sudden there was three hard knocks at the door, she turned to Gandalf and whispered "He's Here"

-Authors note- What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Savior from another world 3

Ameariah moved to hide behind Gandalf's tall figure as Bilbo went to open the door. Then an imposing dwarf with the aid of authority walked in, the room silent with respect. "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find... I nearly lost my way... Twice. I would still be wondering if not for that mark on the door." said Thorin making Bilbo quickly reply "Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Gandalf's lips upturned slightly before replying "There is a mark on that door, I put it there myself! Now Bilbo Baggins let me introduce to the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Ameariah continued to watch but hid in the shadows of the halls, silently observing if the dwarf that just entered was worthy of saving from his fate. "Tell me master Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword what is your weapon of choice?" said Thorin making Bilbo look utterly bewildered and reply "Uh... Well... I do have some skill at conquers if you must know... But I don't see how that is relevant." Thorin chuckled before saying "I thought as much, you look more like a grocer than a burglar." this earned multiple chuckles from all those around him, making Ameariah frown in aggravation and step forward. "Excuse me, but I don't believe insulting our host is a kingly thing to do Mister Oakenshield." he impassive tone made everyone cautiously turn to her warily, even Fili and Kili looked at her with caution.

Thorin however, was not impressed that a woman was within their midst. He instantly barked "Who are you!?" Bilbo flinched along with the two Durin brothers, however, to everyone's surprise Ameariah did not. She opened her mouth to respond when Gandalf spoke up "This Thorin is Ameariah, she is a friend of mine and will be great help to us on this quest." Now all the dwarves were staring at the wizard with expressions of shock, horror and anger. Thorin audibly scoffs "I will not allow some human female to come on this quest.. She is far to small and weak to defend herself!" he spat making her eyes narrow while Fili and Kili both looked to each other with concern. "Erm uncle I really dont think you have given her a chance to-" started Fili diplomatically only to get cut off by his uncle raising his hand in silence. "the wild is no place for people who cannot fight nor fend for themselves." added Dwalin gazing between Ameariah and Bilbo with distaste.

Ameariah growled her annoyance flaring before she reacted likely she usually would and pulled her knife from her belt and with a flash sent it flying. Dwalin tensed as it landed a centimeter from a hairs width from his left ear. Everyone instantly fell silent, Thorin, Gloin, and Dwalin giving her the worst glares of all. "Now that I have all of you stubborn dwarves attention, LISTEN UP! I am not weak, I may be a women but that does not mean I am helpless. I have been trained in self defense and have several knife techniques that I am very good at. Evidence by mister Dwalin's glare here. I won't be a burden but I will put anyone who challenges me because I am a women in his place. I know the importance of this quest and I will give my all to see that someone from the line of Durin is sitting on the throne of Erebor."

The dwarves just stood there impassive, looking at Thorin who had clenched his jaw as his glare met hers. "Uncle she did save our lives." Chipped in Fili and Kili at the same time. Thorin huffed and spun on his heel moving into the kitchen, followed quickly by the rest of his kin. Gandalf looked down at Ameariah with a smile "It would appear my dear, that you have been reluctantly accepted into this company. Try not to antagonize Thorin tho." Ameariah pursed her lips before uncrossing her arms, and reluctantly nodding. "If he stops being a pompuss stubborn dwarf, I will keep my thoughts to myself. Until then, be prepared for a battle of wits." she said as she nonchalantly passed him and entered the dining room.

"What of the meeting? Were they all there?" asked Dwalin as Thorin tucked in some stew. Thorin remained impassive as he replied "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Waves of relief washed through the gazes of the dwarves before Balin asked "Is Dain with us?" Thorin's face grew grim making Ameariah sigh as she knew what was going to be said next "They will not come, they say this is our quest and ours alone." Ameariah left the room and decided that she needed to go to the market as soon as possible to get some more clothing and supplies... Even some currency from this place would be a good idea.

She grabbed her duffle bag from the corner she had left it and went to Bilbo's study where she found a small sofa. She pulled out her jacket from the duffle and got comfortable, the sounds of the dwarves singing "Misty Mountain" helping her drift off to sleep. Morning came far too early for her liking especially when she knew she had to wake up at the crack of dawn to get any required supplies for this quest. Ameariah shrugged on her duffle bag strap and quietly exited the hobbit hole.

It was about forty five minutes later that Fili and Kili saw her walking back up the road to the house. "Ah there you are Lady Ameariah." Started Fili "We had thought we'd scared you off." finished Kili with a smirk. Ameariah laughed hauling her duffle bag and a smaller satchel that she managed to stuff two pairs of clothes and a extra pair of knee high sturdy boots in. "It takes more than a bunch of dwarves to scare me off." she stated before moving to stand behind the two of them. "We don't have a pony for you, Uncle wants you to ride with one of us." said Fili smiling alongside his brother. "You get to choose." stated Kili making Ameariah smile "Oh dear... I have to choose between the two heirs of Durin? Well this is simply too hard." she said in amusement watching as both brothers smiled in pride.

"How about I ride with Fili today and Kili tomorrow? We can continue to switch off after that?" she suggested carefully, inwardly growling at the fact that she must choose between the two. Both brothers simultaneously turned to each other and then back at her before saying at the same time "Of course, my lady." they bowed dramatically making Ameariah roll her eyes and hand Fili her bags. All the dwarves mounted along with Gandalf and it was at this point that Ameariah realized that Bilbo wasn't in the group. 'He will join us later.' she reminded herself as she wrapped her arms around Fili as the pony began trotting forward.

About two hours later

Ameariah was chatting happily with Fili and Kili "Do you think Mister Baggins will show up? The others are betting that he won't." asked Kili looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Of course he will show up, I wager that he will have joined us by nightfall latest." Replied Ameariah tossing him a small pouch of gold coins. Both Durin heirs looked at her in a peculiar manner before Fili asked "Do you really stake so much on a hobbit?" Ameariah smiled reassuringly at the two Durin heirs and passed him half her bag of coins. Fili reluctantly pocketed the coins and changed the subject "So how did you convince Gandalf to help you talk Uncle Thorin into coming with us?" asked Kili bringing her attention to her opposite side. Ameariah just shrugged and replied "I just told him my story, he was quite eager to have me join this quest after that."

At one point that morning Bofur decided to inquire as to what the strange weapon on her thigh was, this brought forth great tales from Fili and Kili as to what they saw it do. "One shot from it brought four Orcs to their knees dead..." exclaimed Kili "Aye she saved our lives and it only took two shots to kill a whole horde of Orcs." agreed Fili making Anya laugh in amusement as the other dwarves (Dwalin and Thorin excluded) listed with rapt attention. "Come now lads, don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" asked Balin eyeing them in disbelief. The siblings however shook their heads in disagreement "No exaggeration Mister Balin I assure you. Come Ameariah perhaps a demonstration will put us in the right?" said Kili with a smile making her sigh. Ameariah was about to reply when far off shouting distracted her "Wait!... Wait!..." everyone turned to see a hobbit running after them waving what looked like a contract at them. "Halt!" Ordered Thorin from the front, everyone rushed to pull their ponies to a stop as Bilbo got closer. "I signed it! I signed it." he said breathlessly as he moved to pass the contract to Balin. Balin looked at him and then looked at the signed contract before smiling and replying " Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Master Baggins."

-Authors Note- I am so so so sorry for the long waits between updates. I am now working and will be going to school soon. Please be patient and I will have updates up as soon as they are written. Thank you for reading - PiratePrincess16-


End file.
